Sun and Moon: an eternal dance
by Kaharie
Summary: Zuko, the banished prince of the fire nation made a terrible mistake. Now that mistake will forever change his life and possibly his heart. Both him and Uncle Iroh are running from the fire nation, but how long can he keep his captive at sea before Azula finds him and he loses his last chance for taking the avatar. Takes place after the siege of the north.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! I started writing this story this past summer. Unfortunately, I work on it periodically when I have time which is about once a month. I'll try to update as often as I can, but I may need some reminders. So, if you guys like it, message me and tell me to work on it! I hope you like it!

~~~~~~

Katara was staring off into the fire she had made; the group had finally stopped for the night. Toph was lounging in her rock tent watching the rest of them set up camp per usual. Aang was reentering their clearing carrying more firewood in his arms, while Sokka remained in the woods attempting to hunt. As the flames roared and their heat warmed her body on this quickly cooling evening, Katara's gaze was pulled deeper into the fire.

She was thinking of her mother and what they would have been doing at that moment if the fire nation had never killed her. They probably would have been gathered around a fire, much like this one, with Sokka out hunting and both of them laughing at some joke about Sokka's love of food, specifically meat. Her mom would have wrapped her arms around Katara and all they would have had to worry about would be if Sokka would leave enough for everyone and when their father would return home. But Katara would never again feel her mother's arms around her, would never again have that maternal guidance. She had so many questions left unasked, so many memories left unmade. Now more than ever she could use her mother's guidance.

Sokka burst through the trees with three fresh killed rabbits and began adamantly retelling the adventure with lots of arm waving to Toph and Aang. Even though the sun was setting and everyone was buzzing around her, Katara remained entranced by the dancing movements of the flames and the ghosts of her old life.

"Katara, are you gonna cook this or not?" Sokka shouted at Katara while throwing the rabbits at her face.

"Yea, Katara, I'm starving. You're always complaining that we don't hold our own around here and you're just sitting there staring at nothing!"

The grey and brown rabbits landed soundly in her lap pulling her back to reality.

"Huh. Yea, okay." Katara said as she looked up at her friends and then back down at the bloodied rabbits feeling hollow like a piece of her was missing. Katara methodically skinned and cleaned the rabbits while her pot of water began to simmer. She really was the mother of their group. She made sure everyone was fed, that they were safe, and they were healed when they were hurt. She looked around the campsite as she started to stir in the bits of rabbits. Aang was leaning against Appa spinning his beads around and around. Sokka was seated across the campfire polishing his boomerang muttering half finished jokes to himself, and Toph was chewing on a long piece of grass sitting in front of her rock tent. Katara smiled around at all of them, this was her family. And even the though her mother had passed, she had stepped into the role just to make sure her little family felt loved.

Toph decided at that moment to spit her piece of grass out, and scratch some dirt and bugs out of her hair. Her job was also to make sure her little family actually bathed and weren't disgusting too.

"Toph, Sokka, and Aang. Everyone needs to bathe tonight, I can smell all of you from right here. You can go to the river while I finished making the stew." Katara had stood and placed her hands on her hips, her voice full of authority.

Aang spun up into the air toppling over Sokka and flying to the river shouting, "Last one there is smelly air bison."

Sokka got up as fast as he could shouting to Aang something about airbending being cheating and he wasn't being fair. Toph hadn't moved an inch from her spot, still picking clumps of dirt out of her ears. Katara hadn't lessened her stance and continued to glare daggers at Toph. Even though she couldn't actually see her expression, Toph definitely could feel the displeasure radiating off of Katara.

"Toph, that means you too. You're worse than Sokka. I just watched bugs come out of your hair!"

Toph pushed herself up with a rock pillar. And stomped footprints into the ground the whole way to the river after the boys without even replying.

Katara sank back down next to the fire and the pot of stew. The sun was starting to set in earnest, and in front of her it streaked with brilliant pinks and oranges. She could also feel the moon rising silently behind her. In that moment she felt an odd appreciation for her mother, but also the sudden feeling that she was being watched. Springing to her feet, Katara whipped out what little water remained in her water pouch, ready for a fight. She spun in a circle looking at the line of pine trees watching and waiting. The trees were dark and she could see the stars beginning to shine above them but nothing else. She circled one more time, but the feeling had already faded away.

She sat down dismissing the feeling. It seemed like everyone was after them anyway, it was no wonder she felt on edge. In fact, they had been traveling in relative serenity the past few weeks. Only encountering small, welcoming villages. Now that they were nearing the coast, the chances of running into the Fire Nation was ever present. While traveling with the avatar, you couldn't trust anyone anyway. Anyone could want to capture you, even earth kingdom citizens would want to for a reward.

As Katara was puzzling over the feeling, all three of her companions had returned looking wet and mildly better smelling. Katara could still smell Toph, but now it was more of a muddy earth smell-she didn't even want to remember what she smelled like before Toph had bathed. All three were punching each other or ruffling each other's hair. Katara smiled at the three of them while filling up their bowls. They sat down and even Toph ruefully accepted her bowl with a small thanks.

The campsite felt cozy in the glow of the fire. They all ate quickly feeling their exhaustion from the day's travel sink into their bones. They had been dodging as many outsiders as they could while Aang attempted to master Earthbending with Toph. Aang had succeeded in moving small boulders, but since the bending was so different from air or water he was moving slower than his first two elements. This secretly pleased Katara, of course Aang needed to master the elements as fast as he could to defeat the Firelord, but it also made Katara feel better that Aang wasn't good at everything.

Katara had settled down into her sleeping bag facing what was left of the fire. The embers were smoldering and wonderful ripples of red shone in the light. Katara watched the embers as she finally fell asleep to the sounds of crickets and Sokka's snoring. She fell into a fitful sleep still feeling as if someone was watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning everyone woke up cheerful and well rested, except Katara. In fact, she was the last one to get up, and by time she had finished her morning routine everyone else had already grabbed a bite of stale bread and was sitting on Appa waiting for her to catch up. She slowly and deliberately climbed up Appa's side. Toph was, as usual, resting along the backside of the saddle with her arms behind her head, Aang was in the front talking adamantly with Momo and Appa. And Sokka had a giant map which he had been using to make sure they didn't stay in one area for too long, and to track sightings of fire nation soldiers. Katara looked over Sokka's shoulder, and his 'fire nation soldier' markings were red stick figures with angry faces. Sokka may seem like he's only in the way, and may often feel like the least useful, but honestly he was the best with maps and planning itineraries for the group. Katara smiled a little, only on one side though, and patted her brother's shoulder as she passed to the front to sit next to Aang. She slid to the floor of the saddle and pulled her bundled sleeping bag closer to her. 

Aang watched her curl up on the floor while using her sleeping bag as a pillow.

"Hey, Katara, is everything alright? You seem pretty tired this morning."

Katara didn't open her eyes when she responded, simply yawned a little and said, "Yea, I guess I am pretty tired. I didn't sleep very well last night, but I can't remember if I actually had a dream or not. I just remember feeling like we were in danger, and someone that we couldn't see was following us."

Aang placed his hand under his chin, and thought for a minute. 

"Well, Master Gyatso told me that dreams could be a way to see things the waking eye can't see. But he also said dreams can be a way to eat as much puddling as you wanted to without getting a stomach ache. So...who knows!" Aang shrugged his shoulders as if there would never be a definite answer and that would be that.

"Hey, Sokka, do you know where we're going to next?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked up from his map and rolled it up. He stood with an air grandioseness and pointed his map to his right. "We head that way! We saw some fire nation soldiers in that direction a couple weeks ago, but they should have moved on by now. It also leads us closer to the shore, however, it's one of the few places we haven't stop yet. Soon we'll have to revisit places we've already stopped before, or find a deserted island."

Katara listened to Sokka tell Aang which way to go. She heard Aang call to Appa, and felt the familiar shift the bison's weight as they rose into the air. She never fully fell asleep; simply rested with eyes closed. She could still hear her friends bantering with each other, the wind rushing around and above her, but she also let images appear in her mind's eye. 

She was mostly asleep when she felt Appa begin to descend. Aang gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Katara we're landing." Aang whispered, only loud enough for her ears.

Katara let her eyes flutter open and she slowly sat up. It was mid afternoon and the day had turned beautiful. The sky was cerulean blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun was shining but it was comfortable with a light breeze. Katara lifted her face reveling how the sun hugged her skin. 

As soon as Katara had slid down Appa's side she heard rocks smashing along the ground-dirt clouds distorted her vision. She fumbled to get the lid off her water pouch, her grip slipping along the damp cap. She finally got the cap off and pulled a whip of water around her, cringing slightly at the dirt and dust stinging her eyes. Two breaths passed before she heard anything besides the rush of blood in her ears.

"Let's go twinkle toes. The fire nation waits for no one."

Suddenly a gush of air dispersed the cloud of dirt and sand. Toph was ruthlessly smashing walls of rock after Aang. Katara watched Aang helplessly attempt to land so he could try to earthbend, but every time his toes touched the earth Toph sent another rock spike shooting up where his toes had just been. Toph and Aang continued to dance in circles while Katara placed a hand to heart feeling it threaten to burst from her chest. She had fumbled with the lid of her water pouch. A mistake like that could have actually threatened her life. If this had been a real fire nation attack, she had no doubt that she would be dead by now. She kept her hand placed on her chest willing her heart to slow down and the heat from her cheeks to fade.

Katara pulled down some supplies from Appa's saddle to make lunch and continued to berate herself as she started a fire.

"Not fast enough! Too slow! My great grandfather bends better than you do."

"Come on Aang! You can do it!" Sokka shouted from a safe distance away from Aang and Toph.

Katara listened to her friends voices as she began to pull out leftover venison sandwiches for the group to eat for lunch. As she methodically made everyone's lunch, including a veggie sandwich for Aang, she still couldn't help feeling off. She was a master waterbender, or pretty close anyway, and she still had problems with timing and paranoia!

She grabbed a sandwich for herself and left the other three to find their sandwiches on their own. Katara could feel the familiar push and pull of the ocean not too far off through the pine forest. She finished her sandwich as she walked through the light undergrowth and across the old dry needles. Walking out of the forest she stumbled onto a beautiful beach. The sun shimmered off slow crashing waves. Each swell looked like a million faceted diamond, so bright it was almost blinding. She could feel herself being pulled closer to the edge as every wave receded back across the white sand. 

It took a few seconds to stir herself from the beautiful sight, but once she had Katara began to strip down to her under clothing. She waded out into the ocean. She felt the breath of the ocean as she skimmed her hands along each passing wave. The ocean was the only place she felt like she was completely and truly understood. The ocean was a part of her family, her best friend, and greatest confidant. Katara fell into the rhythm of the crashing waves; pushing and pulling along the shore. She weaved a thin stream of water up and around her body, waiting to the last possible moment to whip the stream out at an invisible intruder. Again and again she practiced against her faceless opponent. With each pass of her small whip she felt her frustrations flow from her body.

Each crash of the waves, each bending move made her feel more empowered, stronger, and a little dangerous. She felt like she could withstand her enemies, the fire nation, even her own self doubt. The only measure of time was the steady movement of the sun across the sky. It wasn't until the sun's rays pierced her eyesight from the horizon did she stop practicing.

Katara wiped her forehead with the back of her arm looking into the fading sunlight. She squinted at the fading rays across the tree line completely exhausted. As she started to wade back to shore she felt that sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach like she was being watched again. She frantically searched all around her, her eyes scanning the tree line. Water surged all around her as she circled in place scanning the horizon unsuccessfully. Again, just as quickly as the feeling came, it was gone again and she was left standing in the shallows feeling empty.

Walking back to camp was less than enjoyable. After the long day in the sun, the evening breeze chilled Katara and left goosebumps all along her skin. Pine needles stuck to her feet and got in her hair. Katara pushed aside a low hanging branch. She found all her friends laughing and eating around glowing fire. In the quickly fading light Katara could hear the soft crunch of pine needles under feet and the melody of her friends voices.

"And then the pineapple said, 'that isn't a duckturtle, it's my aunt!" Sokka's voice and resounding laughter rang out from across the clearing making Katara smile. She slowly approached not wanting to disturb the moment and enjoying the scene like only an outsider could.

"Ah, food!" Katara said and she plopped down next to Aang. She gratefully accepted a piece of fish.

"Where were you Katara? We haven't seen you all day." Aang gently said to her. He smiled at her from the side patiently waiting for her answer.

"I was practicing my waterbending by the ocean." Katara said quietly. "It's not everyday I get to be this close to the ocean. I was making lunch and I just felt it calling out to me." Katara half smiled and awkwardly chuckled to herself. "That sounds crazy though doesn't?"

"Not at all Katara," Aang placed his small tattooed hand on Katara's arm. "I feel that way too. I feel the elements calling to me all the time. Each time I use my bending I feel the elements speak to me. I completely understand how you feel about being connected to your element."

Katara smiled over at Aang and took a bite out of her fish on a stick. Her and Aang sat in comfortable silence watching Sokka and Toph argue whether Sokka was funny or not. As Katara sat on her log she remembered that she should tell her friends about how she had been feeling the past couple days. But since she didn't notice anything off right then and everyone seemed perfectly content she didn't want to bring unnecessary concern to everyone.

That night Katara rolled out her sleeping bag under the stars and counted as many of the twinkling lights as she could before falling asleep. But just like the pull of the ocean, she could feel something coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Zuko rose early before the dawn. He always did, as did most firebenders. Each could feel the coming day, and each could feel their power awaking from the night's slumber. Zuko had been tracking the avatar for the past couple weeks with his uncle. They had left their lone fire nation ship on the coast to track the avatar and his followers all through the earth nation's countryside. He was so close to reaching his goal. All needed to do was capture the avatar, dead or alive, and he would reclaim what was his birthright. He was still the prince of the fire nation. He would be the next fire lord.

After only an hour of walking, he could feel his Uncle's displeasure in each of his steps.

"Zuko, can we please stop now?" Iroh complained loudly making several pheasants burst from the underbrush. "You made us leave before," Uncle Iroh yawned loudly for effect, "-before we even had our morning tea."

Zuke felt his inner flame climb up his throat. Steam flowed from his nostrils as he rounded on his uncle.

"This is not the time for tea! I'm trying to capture the avatar so I can reclaim my throne!" Zuko's enraged faces was mere inches from his uncle's calm one.

"Prince Zuko, sometimes in war you need to sit and wait for your enemy to come to you."

"The avatar is not going to simply hand himself to me!"

Uncle Iroh began to smile and pointed far off into the horizon.

"Look, Zuko."

Zuko followed his uncle's hand, the absence of his ponytail disturbing him as he turned his head.

Sure enough, off in the distance Zuko could make out the avatar's bison heading directly towards them.

"Quick! In the bushes!" Zuko hissed to his uncle as he dragged him down by the shoulder.

"Honestly, Prince Zuko. It would be more comfortable to wait for them by a small fire sipping some nice jasmine tea."

"Uncle, please!" Zuko hissed again. They were both crouched down in the bushes, but after twenty minutes Zuko's legs and back began to hurt. Zuko looked up toward the sky and the avatar was not any closer than half an hour ago.

Zuko didn't want to be the one to admit that waiting and maybe drinking tea sounded like a much better option than bending half over all morning.

"Come, Zuko. They won't be here until after lunch. Let us make some tea and enjoy the morning."  
"Fine, Uncle. Have it your way." Zuko huffed out for show, but was secretly happy to agree to the request this time.

Zuko found some small twigs for a fire. He sat on the hard dirt watching his uncle hang the pot of tea over the small flame. Zuko crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes; resting, and listening to his uncle hum tunelessly to himself.

"Zuko! Look they're landing in the forest." Zuko's eyes popped open several hours later and he sprang to his feet. He saw the cream colored bison glide in between the towering pines.

"Let's go!" Zuko demanded as he charged through the undergrowth of the pine forest.

Zuko moved as quickly as he dared, his senses reaching out for the avatar. He was about to dive around the backside of a tree when he saw the waterbender the avatar travels with. He slid behind a tree waiting for her to walk past.

 _She will lead me back to the avatar_. Zuko thought to himself as he followed her darting from tree after tree. He was stuck behind the last of the trees because she had ventured out onto the open beach. He watched her as she began taking her clothes off. 

_What is she doing?!_

Zuko pulled back completely behind the tree, his cheeks reddening from the sight. He slowly peeked from behind the large pine again. She was still there with even less clothing, just a tight band around her chest and some sort of wrappings around her bottom half. Zuko leaned closer watching her enter the water.

Zuko shook himself. There was no point in rushing her now, especially with an entire ocean at her disposal. He would just have to wait until she walked back to her campsite to find the rest of her friends and the avatar. How long could she spend at the beach alone?

Zuko sat cross legged behind his pine. He was so far to her left, that he was sure she wouldn't see him.

 _Now to wait…_

Zuko looked at the waterbender again. He watched her start to sway to rhythm of the crashing waves. He followed the edge of her dark skin; down from her slender neck, along the curve of her waist, all the way to where the edge of the water hid the rest of her from view.

Zuko swallowed loudly as he watched her practice her bending. It was so different from his own. She used the power of the waves to her advantage, waiting and using the force made from the water instead of making her own. He watched as she attacked an imaginary foe. He watched her face, her concentration was as memorable as the blue of her eyes. Her hair swayed behind her with each strike, the end of her braid danged just over the indent of her back.

The afternoon passed and the more Zuko watched her the more painful it became for him. Watching the water slide down her body caused sweat to slide down the side of Zuko's face.

' _Finally!'_ Zuko thought as the waterbender started to exit the water. The sun was quickly fading, and Zuko decided that he would find the avatar's camp and capture him while he slept. Zuko tried to stand as quietly as he could, but stepped on a small branch on accident.

Zuko held his breath as he saw the waterbender get in a defensive stances and frantically search for him.

 _That was too close._ Zuko thought after she had finally given up and walked back into the pine forest.

Zuko followed her from farther back than before-just in case. He followed her until she entered a clearing. There he saw what he had been searching for: the avatar. He had been anticipating this moment for so long-soon he could return home. Soon his father would accept him back into the family.

The avatar and his friends dowsed their fire and set out their sleeping bags. He had eyes only for the avatar, but he couldn't help but dart a quick look at the waterbender.

 _Katara. That was her name._ Zuke violently shook his head. It didn't matter what her name was to him, she would probably be dead in the next few hours. It didn't matter.

Sleep had claimed the avatar, and it was time to take action. Zuko's plan was to kidnap the avatar as quickly and quietly as possible. He had fought Katara at the north pole and knew he was no match for her while the moon reigned above them. He would have to subdue the avatar without waking the others.

Zuko slank across the open clearing, rope and a piece of cloth ready in hand. He held his breath as he hovered over the avatar's sleeping face. Zuko paused for a second looking at the child's face. He seemed so young, so innocent, so incapable of harming someone. 

Zuko didn't notice someone else stirring as he stared at the avatar's sleeping face. He didn't notice until he heard the cork of a bottle pop open.

Zuko's eyes flashed over to the Katara, and flames were flying as fast as her whips of water and ice assailed him.

"AANG! WAKE UP! ZUKO!" Katara screamed anxiously. Zuko sent fireballs at the waterbender trying to get closer to the avatar. Everyone in the campsite had jumped up and joined in the fight. Soon Zuko was trapped in a circle of all the elements. Steam was thickening the air, the ground was thundering out from under his feet, and gusts of wind threatened to overtake him. He needed to get out. He needed to retreat. He needed the avatar.

"Katara, come from that side! Toph, block him off! Sokka get out of here-you'll just get hurt!" Zuko was running as fast as the earth was falling out from underneath him. He dove toward the sound of Aang's voice. He collided with someone! He wrapped the rope around their hands, the heat from the struggle burning their skin and them into submission. He couldn't see who he had, he couldn't see how to get out.

"Zuko, this way! I have the ship!" A blaze of fire burst from one side off the clearing. His uncle's voice rang out over the shouting. Zuko hit whoever he had on the trunk of a tree as he dragged them toward the sanctuary of his uncle's voice. 

"Ugh" He heard the person say then go completely limp as he dragged them around the tree. He threw them over his shoulder and ran for his life while his uncle started a blaze in the forest.

They ran through the pine forest, smoke from the trees filling his nostrils and clouding his sight. Finally, they found the edge of the forest and beach. His ship was waiting for them on the calm ocean, completely oblivious to the chaos behind them. 

Zuko dropped the person he was carrying on the sand as he tumbled over gasping for breath.

He fell to his knees coughing over the body of someone soft. Zuko pulled in several deep rasping breaths, and pulled the person's face toward him. Even with his eyes watering and blurry from the smoke, Zuko could see the delicate waterbender at his knees. 


	4. Chapter 4

Katara felt the comforting rock of the ocean before she could find the strength to open her eyes. She felt her hands bound behind her back, and cheek pressed against cold steel. Her eyes slowly slid open. All she could see was the bottom half of a metal hallway with a glowing light at the end. And bars. She couldn't help groaning as she shifted her head to get a better look. The back of her head was absolutely throbbing with pain.

Someone must have heard her because she could hear footfalls echoing from down the hall. Her cell was completely dark, but she saw a shadow of a person through the door at the end of the hall. They walked slowly as if they knew she was completely unable to fight back; slow and confident. The person crouched down in front of her face obscuring the only source of light and whispered to her as if they had a valuable secret.

"It wasn't supposed to be you…"

As they walked away Katara's vision went black and she fell back under unconsciousness.

~~~

When Katara woke again she felt only a dull ache from the back of her head. She was still bound, but woke from a shift in direction of the ship. She slowly sat up while viciously scanning down the hallway that was better lit now from torches along the walls. She looked into the room beyond the door and thought she saw some natural light streaming in from above.

Katara looked around her and saw she was in a cell surrounded on three slides with cold, lifeless metal. She looked along the edges of the wall for any wear, already searching for a way out but found none. She did see that someone had slid a bowl of rice under the tiniest of spaces between the bars.

' _At least they aren't planning on starving me',_ Katara thought to herself. Her mouth was completely dry and she did notice that whoever had brought her food had failed to bring her something to drink. She saw what looked like someone descending stairs in the far off room, and sure enough a soldier walked down the long hallway towards her cell.

"Good. You're awake. Prince Zuko would like to see you." A guard with a deep menacing voice barked at her from behind a metal mask. Katara felt her heart sink, but she put on her most defiant look she could muster. The guard unlocked her door, and dragged her up by the top of her arm. The guards grip was tight and she was sure she would have bruises by tomorrow.

The guard dragged her into the small room, but instead of pulling her up the stairs they turned right beyond the door down a hallway. Then down another flight of stairs. At the bottom of these stairs was a smaller hallway. As they walked down Katara could feel small drops water dripping from the pipes above them. Not nearly enough to help her, but she kept the thought in the back of her mind. This hallway had metal doors all along it each a couple feet apart from each other. Finally the hallway dead ended at another metal door, this one was larger by far and had a fire nation emblem on the front of it.

"Prince Zuko, I have the waterbender as you asked." The guard announced after knocking on the hollow metal door before them.

"Enter."

The guard pulled Katara through the doorway into what appeared to be Zuko's room. Katara's heart began to beat even faster than before and in the silence she was sure everyone could hear it.

"Leave her there." Zuko said without looking up from behind a small table on the floor. He looked perfectly calm with maps and papers splayed out before him.

"But, Prince Zuko…."

"I said, leave her. And get out, you smell like you've not bathed in a week."

The guard set her down and shuffled out of the door. The last sound, beside her pounding heart, was the scrape of the door as it slid shut. Katara sat, still bound, on the floor frantically looking around the room for something to use. She saw a small vase used to wash your face half full on a dresser in front of a large mirror. There was enough water to defend herself, but her hands were still bound behind her.

Zuko finally looked up at Katara after several minutes of her trying to will the water to come her aid.

"Tell me where the Avatar is headed." Zuko said in a calm voice as if he was asking her what kind of tea she wanted to drink.

Katara's eyes found his yellows ones, and stared at him with as much hate as she could.

"Why would I do that?" Katara spat in his general direction. 

Zuko sighed and ignored her question. Katara all the while was staring daggers at him. She slowly relaxed her scowl a little after actually looking at Zuko's face. There were red angry lines marking the left side of his face as always, but there were dark circles there; worry lines down the side of his mouth. His dark hair had been cut, and mop of brown fringe obscured his eyebrows.

 _He looks exhausted_ , Katara thought herself.

"If you don't tell me where the avatar is, I'll just have to wait for him to find you. He'll come for you sooner or later." Zuko's dull eyes met Katara's passionate blue ones. "Although, I'm not sure why. It's not like you're anything special."

"Like you would know anything about friendship, or loyalty, Zuko! You don't even have the fire nation on your side!"

Zuko finally met her gazed at this and she could see the start of a fire in his eyes. 

"You know nothing about me! Tell me where the avatar is headed!"

Katara had always been a fighter and it only took a spark to get her riled up.

"Oh, I get it," Katara started and shook her braid behind her back. "Poor baby Zuko doesn't have daddy to protect him anymore so he's going to try to prove himself by capturing the avatar"

Zuko slammed his hands on the small table and spat vehemently, "At least I'm not a stupid little girl who doesn't know when she's been beat!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A BANISHED LOSER WHOSE ONLY GOAL IN LIFE IS TO MURDER A CHILD!"

Zuko's fists came down and broke his table in half as steam flared out of his nostrils.

"GUARD! GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT, NOW!"

Apparently the guard had been waiting right outside the door in case of trouble and yanked Katara off the cold floor. The large guard dragged her down the hall faster than he had brought her. Presumably to get out of Zuko's line of fire.

Katara felt the pinpricks of tears that always came after a fight. She always cried when she was angry and couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't bend tied up, and who knew how long Zuko was going to play kidnapper. After the second long hallway she couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let them flow down her cheeks as they made their way back her cell. The guard slowed as they reached the end of her hallway, and slowly opened the door to let her in. He finally took the ropes off her wrists, and Katara slumped to the floor as the lock slid into place. Katara watched the guard's feet hesitate outside her cell, but eventually left her to be alone.

She allowed herself to cry; really cry. Cry about how powerless Zuko had made her feel, cry about how alone she felt without her friends, cry about how much the back of her head hurt. She didn't know how much time had past but eventually her tears subsided, and a little while after that a guard came again with another bowl. He slid it under the bars, this one filled with fruit, and placed it next to the untouched bowl of rice on the floor.

She had no appetite, not that she wanted to accept _his_ hospitality anyway. Katara curled up in a ball in the corner of her cage, and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Katara's dreams were full of watchful eyes following her and a never ending maze. Katara woke with a start, her lower back wet with sweat. A guard had placed another bowl next to her and took away the first two untouched bowls. She couldn't be sure if it was the same guard as the night before, but he paused to watch her rub the sleep from her eyes before walking away.

 _'I have to get out of here',_ Katara thought to herself.

' _If I can get enough water to freeze the lock then I can bust out of here.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko looked down at his broken desk; his papers scattered all over the floor. The heat from his yelling match with the waterbender was slowly receding and quickly being replaced by annoyance. He knew he always had a temper, but the way the waterbender had responded...he would have sworn he was dealing with a firebender. Her eyes burned with the color of the hottest fire-blue.

Zuko let out a huff of steam from his nose and resigned himself to clean up his mess. Even from an early age his mother made him clean up the messes from his fit of anger. Every time he did so was one more reason to control his temper. He placed the stack of maps and papers on his bed, but left his broken desk for later. 

Zuko flung himself on the mattress and threw his arm over his eyes. 

' _I just need to find the avatar. I don't even want to deal with that silly girl.'_

Zuko's room was in the very bottom of the ship and he could readily feel the ebb and flow of the ocean.

' _I wonder if she can actually feel the ocean…'_

Zuko had never had a girl shout back at him before now. Every girl he'd ever interacted with, besides his sister and mom, either tittered at him or cowered before him. It was invigorating having a girl who wasn't afraid of him first off but also who didn't flutter around him without saying anything.

With his eyes completely closed he could see the waterbender still bound on the floor before him, passion burning in her eyes. Her eyes burning at him. Zuko felt his stomach drop at the memory. He remembered her loose braids framing her dark face. Her dark skin, so unlike anyone else he'd known, contrasted with her brilliant eyes. Zuko's stomach did another little dip, and he could feel more than the ship throb. Zuko could remember every curve of her hips, and the outline of her breast; so much fuller than the months before when they had met. 

Zuko flipped over onto his stomach to cover his face which was was beginning to burn. This was a mistake. The added pressure to his growing erection made him moan into his sheets. He imagined it was the waterbender pushing on him and he ground his hips into the bed reveling at the friction.

He imagined her bound before him, her hair dripping wet like the day he watched her at the beach, her mouth opening before his engorged member. 

Zuko ground his hips in time with the imaginary lips of the waterbender. Zuko's face burned with his nose pressed against his blankets. He quickly flipped over, his manhood straining against the fabric of his pants. He couldn't wait any longer. His erection leaped free as he ripped his pants over his hips. Zuko grasped himself at the base and pumped vigorously into his calloused hand wishing it was truly Katara's plump mouth he was thrusting into.

Zuko felt the familiar anticipation of his orgasm and tightened his grip as he gave his final thrusts into his hand before coming. Zuko watched as the fluid burst from his tip like a gaizer. His satisfaction only lasted seconds as the realization of what he just got off from hit him.

' _Ugh, that was wrong. She's your prisoner. Only sick old generals get excited from their prisoners.'_ Zuko thought to himself. Zuko's face burned again, this time with shame and disgust. He wouldn't do that again. He needed to find the avatar, and _she_ was getting in his way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Um...Miss…"

Katara could hear a voice but it sounded miles away.

"Miss...ah….Waterbender…"

Katara started at the word, like it was ingrained in her being. Katara's eyes fluttered open to the sight of a guard in full uniform kneeling above her. She couldn't see anything about him except his eyes through his helmet; they were a warm brown with a touch of amber in the middle. 

"Miss Waterbender, would you like to be escorted to the bathroom?"

Katara could tell from his voice he wasn't very old. His voice was a soft baritone, warm and unsure. He was awfully close to her with the door fully open, but then she remembered that he wouldn't be scared of a small, bound waterbender, now would he? She tried to shift to sit up but felt the whole ship pitch forward as she tried. The firebender guard rushed to grab her shoulders; apparently it wasn't the ship that pitched, it was her. 

"Woah, easy there." The firebender said, his hands still placed on either side of her. "She's just a girl…" The firebender looked her in the eye as he said that, but didn't seem to be talking to her. Katara couldn't tell anyway. The ship kept swaying from hard right to hard left, and it was making her vision all fuzzy on the edges.

Katara heard the firebender curse and pick something off the floor.

"Thank heavens I brought this, the other guards said I asking for death if I did…" The firebender said to himself. He cradled Katara in the crook of his metal covered shoulder, and tilted her head backwards. Then she felt the rough edge of a wooden cup against her lips, and she tasted cool crisp...water! 

Katara gulped the water so fast she could have sworn she bended it into her. How many days had it been? Almost three days without water, and it was sweltering from the steam produced by the ship. 

"Atta girl…"

Katara coughed a little as the last of the water was drained from her cup. She opened her eyes and her vision was a little less blurry. She could see the smooth chin under the metal helmet of her rescuer, and the stubbly neck that hinted the cusp of manhood.

"T-thank you," Katara stuttered as she tried to right herself as steadily as she could with the room still wobbling, albeit an almost normal amount, and with her hands still tied securely behind her back.

"The other guards wouldn't dare bring you water, said I was committing suicide." The guard shook his head. 

Katara had nothing to say in return, mostly because she was embarrassed he had seen her swoon and then gulp water like a fish.

' _A grateful fish,'_ Katara thought to herself. ' _A grateful fish who could actually use a trip to the bathroom'_

"Um...would you still mind taking me to the bathroom?" Katara croaked out.

"Oh! Yes!" The guard leaped to his feet before noticing she needed help standing up. He paused for a second before realizing, and bent to help her slowly to her feet.

Katara still felt swoopy as she was lead down the first metal hallway, turned, then lead down the other hallway. Thankfully at the first turn her stomach gave healthy grumble. In addition to not drinking water, Katara also hadn't been eating any of the food brought to her. No wonder she nearly fainted.

"I'll be sure to bring you something to eat once we get back…" The boy's shoulders were straight and rigid, but Katara could tell it was a farce. He lead her to a metal door that swung open to a small wash room.

The boy-guard puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders, "I'm going to untied your hands. But we're miles out to sea. Even if you try to fight, there's no way, even you, could make it back to shore."

Katara looked into the guard's eyes as he expressed his warning, he wouldn't quite look directly at her though. 

"Okay…" She said because he seemed to be waiting for some response.

He bent and untied her hands and allowed her to enter the washroom alone. 

"I'll...ah...be right out here."

Katara quickly went to the bathroom, but was overjoyed to find a basin of salt water for washing. Even miles from shore she would try to escape...it was all about timing. She used the water to wash herself down, she was pretty smelly from sitting in a cell for two days. Thankfully on the little shelf there was some homemade soap. The tub was only big enough to stand in, but she stepped in and quickly rubbed the rough soap all over her body, and in her hair. Once she was thoroughly cleaned she brought in her clothes and gave them a good scrub as well. She heard the kind guard knock lightly on the door, probably to tell her to hurry up, so she bended all the water out of her clothes and hair.

She still felt weak and woozy, but she felt better-and smelled better!

Katara slowly opened the washroom door, she wasn't looking for a fight, at least not yet anyway. The guard was facing the door, his stance on edge.

' _The way it should have been from the start!'_

"All set?"

Katara gave him a small nod, and they made their way back to her cell.

"I'll bring you back something from the kitchen. Maybe something with meat in it?"

The guard never rebound her hands, and she wasn't about to remind him. Katara gave him a small smile in reply. She wasn't sure why he was being so kind to her when she was the enemy, but she wasn't about to ruin it with her big mouth.

The guard closed the her cell doors, his eyes lingering on her face, turned and quickly dashed up the stairs. Katara sat herself on the floor, but he was only gone a few minutes. He slid a bowl of rice with a small piece of fish on top.

Katara reached for the bowl and took several appreciative mouthfuls of food. She heard the scrape of a wooden cup, full with water again.

After more gulps of water, Katara looked up at her hero. He was still wearing his metal helmet, but from the floor she could tell that he was smiling at her.

"Thank you so much. I don't even know your name."

"It's Kohaku…"

"Thank you, Kohaku."


	7. Chapter 7

"HE DID WHAT?!"

Zuko stormed down the stairs leading to the main deck, fury and literal steam emanating off of him. He thundered across the deck, his eyes quickly found his target. Kohaku was sitting with several others of the crew eating from rice bowls in the sun with peaceful puffy clouds behind them.

Zuko didn't slow in his pace as he hurled a fireball right at his pretty little face.

"Now, now, Zuko. This isn't the way to handle the situation!"

Zuko ignored his Uncle, who was scrambling down the stairs after him.

The other men fled before Zuko's rage, and Zuko saw pure fear plastered on Kohaku's face. He grabbed the other man by the collar and shoved him right up against the edge of the ship.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE AUTHORITY TO GIVE A WAT-ER-BEND-ER WATER?" Zuko punched out what should have been the most obvious part of Kohaku's idiocy. 

Kohaku, like most of the crew, was older than Zuko, but Kohaku was the closest in age than any other crew member. His overall youth and closeness in age had caused problems since he stepped foot on Zuko's ship. This was the last straw. He was going to throw him over the ship.

Zuko could see in the his eyes that Kohaku knew what conclusion he had come to.

"Please, Zuko!"

Zuko growled and prepped the heave him over.

"I mean, Prince Zuko! Please, Prince Zuko! I didn't have the authority, but she was dehydrated! She was going to die of thirst and would have been useless!"

Zuko's fist tightened and he heard Uncle Iroh steps approach from behind.

"Prince Zuko, listen to the man. He had a good reason! Don't do anything too hasty."

Kohaku gave Iroh a thankful glance.

"I didn't ask for permission because I knew you would say no. I figured it would have been easier to ask for forgiveness for stepping out of turn. I wouldn't have the gall to defy an order given by you, my lord."

Zuko glared into his eyes, his damned amber eyes, just like Zuko's mother's eyes. Iroh placed a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder, already sensing that he had decided to let it go.

"Young Kohaku was right, Zuko. The girl had not ate or drank since we took her. We need her healthy if she is going to help us."

Uncle Iroh was right of course, he was always right. Zuko released Kohaku's collar but glared with as much hatred as he could.

"The next time you decided to 'over step', I will throw you off this ship. And I will enjoy doing it."

Zuko stormed away from Kohaku, his uncle followed him down the stairs that led to the bowels of the ship. He came down the first landing of stairs and came up short next to the door that led to Katara's cell.

Zuko couldn't bring himself to look at the girl, but barked out an order instead.

"Uncle, bring the girl to my room."

His uncle turned to look at the girl sitting quietly in her cell and then back at Zuko.

"Of course, Zuko. But for what reason?"

Zuko dared a glance in Katara's direction, "For tea."

"For tea?"

"Yes, Uncle! For tea. Now bring her."

Zuko didn't wait for his Uncle to unlock the girl's cell, he wanted to be in his room waiting for her to arrive. He had been awfully harsh to the girl, and he did want her to help him. She clearly was able to hold her own in a fight, and wouldn't respond well to intimidation. If yelling wouldn't get to her, maybe being kind would.

Zuko pulled out his tea pot as soon as he entered his room. He poured the water in and slowly began to heat the pot, just like his Uncle had shown him many years ago. Uncle Iroh had told him that the best tea came when one took their time heating the pot. It allowed the tea to soak, and pick up the flavor of the pot. If one heated the water too quickly the tea was thin and disappointing. Never before had Zuko wanted to make a damned good cup of tea.

Uncle Iroh's laugh echoed from down the hallway accompanied by a soft sort of giggle. The sound made Zuko's heart flutter, and he nervously patted his hair down.

"Ah, here we are my dear!" Uncle boomed as he lead Katara into Zuko's room.

"I do hope this 'meeting' goes better than the last…"

"Uncle! I can hear you from here."

Uncle Iroh chuckled, patted the girl, and closed the room with a soft click.

Zuko watched Katara nervously fidget with the end of her long braid in the doorway. He gave a nervous gulp before speaking, this was his chance to make a better impression of himself. So she would help him, of course.

"Please, have a seat."

"I won't help you hurt Aang." Katara said in response, albeit in a soft tone.

Zuko looked her over and she did seem worse for wear. She had circles forming under her eyes, and bruises on her arms.

' _Oh heavens, did I do that to her?'_

Zuko turned his head to make himself look busy with the teapot, but he also didn't want to see those marks on her body either. Zuko had a temper, but he would never enjoyed hurting women.  
"I know. Please, have a seat so we can talk."

Katara gave him a suspicious glance, but sat in front of the table on the floor. 

Zuko saw that her dark braid nearly touched the floor as it lay draped along her spine.

"What kind of tea would you like?" Zuko coughed out, trying to sound as pleasant as he could.

"Any is fine. As long as it's not poisoned." Katara retorted sarcastically.

Zuko tried to suppress a smile, but still ended up with a dorkish half smirk.

' _Poison would be the easy way out...for me too_.'

Zuko slowly, and purposefully, poured the tea in her cup and placed it before her. Even though she had circles around her eyes, she was still sort of pretty with her hair loopies.

' _Come off it, Zuko. Just because she's the first girl your age you've talked in ages doesn't mean you have to be a pig about it.'  
_  
"I know you won't help me catch Aang, I understand more than you know about loyalty. But, as you so graciously reminded me the other day, I am a fugitive of the fire nation. In fact, that's why we're so far out at sea. We spotted one of my sister's ships just as we were leaving the Earth Kingdom's shores."

Zuko took a sip of tea, mostly to break eye contact with Katara's sapphire eyes. But he knew she had to see how much he meant his next couple words.

"Katara, I didn't mean to hurt you. And I still don't want to hurt you. I can't just drop you off on some godforsaken shore! I wouldn't do that to anyone." Zuko placed his cup down, and watched Katara's chest rise and fall. "So, until we find a suitable place to leave you, will you show me your waterbending technique?"

Zuko made sure that his eyes were smoldering-the girls back home couldn't get enough of the smolder.

The pause in the air was uncomfortable. Zuko could see Katara thinking through what he said to her, and hopefully that she believed him. Azula was the one good at deception, not him. He always wore his heart on his sleeve, no matter how hard he tried not to let it show.

"So, I'm stuck with you?"

"I didn't mean to take you. I don't want anyone else to get hurt by my hand. Just until we find the best place to drop you off at where you will be safe.

Katara sucked in a deep breath, and crossed her dark arms across her chest. Zuko saw those awful hand shaped bruises on her upper arms and truly felt a sincere pang of guilt. He reached across the small table, almost touching her but not quite.

"I-I'm sorry, about those. Really."

He watched her glance down at her arms and then at his outstretched hand, her eyebrows crinkled.

"And you want me to show you how I waterbend?"

"If you would be so gracious."

"What would I get out of this? It sounds like a lose-lose for me. I'm still a prisoner, and you're still going to use me a bait for my friends."

"You wouldn't have to stay in that cell any longer, I would find you a bed." ' _god knows where though..'_ "You would receive the best food, of course as my guest."

Zuko reached out and gave her hand the lightest of touches.

' _Her skin is so soft'_

"I promise never to hurt you again. I just want to see you off safely."

Zuko watched as her face relaxed, and saw that he had broken through her defenses.

' _If only Ba Sing Se was as easily infiltrated'_

"What do you say, Katara? Uncle would also be very pleased to have some new company."

"...alright."

Katara removed her hand out from under his and took her first sip of tea.

"You have a deal."


	8. Chapter 8

Zuko's shoulders visibly relaxed as he took a sip of tea himself. She was sure he was still up to no good, but she desperately would like to sleep on something softer than a metal floor. She watched Zuko's face and could see his next plan forming in his head. She was looking directly at his face, which always had grumpy lines creased in it, and followed the creases along his forehead and eyebrows, down to his mouth. His lips were moist from drinking his tea, but very pink and plush.

' _I wonder if they're as soft as they look…'_

Zuko didn't notice Katara staring, until her stomach growled audibly into the silent room. Katara felt a blush spread across her cheek, mostly because of her stomach but a little bit from her thoughts as well.

"Well... let's get you fed. You need to be strong to properly show me your bending."

Katara's stomach gave another growl for good measure. Which she hastily covered with her hand, as if it would stop the sound. Zuko rose off the floor with the promise to return with something to eat for both of them. Katara's heartbeat rose as Zuko shut the door behind him. She couldn't believe it had been that easy for him to trust her. This was her chance. She quickly stood and lept towards the door. Opening it slightly, she peered beyond the crack into the metal hallway. All she could hear was the sound of her own heavy breathing, but it didn't seem like anyone was coming. She made a run for it. She ran as soundlessly as she could, pausing before each turn and stairway. She made it to the little room that her cell off jetted from and the stairs to the deck.

 _'Where is everyone?'_

Katara slowly ascended the stairs and poked her head up beyond the hole of the deck. She saw a small group of soldiers laughing, sitting in a circle on the deck. Thankfully, all but two had their backs to her, and she thought she might make it to the edge of the ship. What she would do after that? Try not to drown she guessed. But she was getting off this ship, and she was getting off….now!

Katara sprinted toward the far edge of the ship, her feet slipping on the wet deck. She could hear the shouts of surprised soldiers, the sound of their metal armor clamoring after her, but they would be too late. Katara gripped the cold round edge of the ship and flung herself off the side. She had clearly not thought her plan through very far, but as she hit the icy water she realized how foolish it was-realized that she was going to die.

Katara hit the water with the force of a fire nation steamship, quite literally. The icy water rushed into her lungs and she was sucked down from the current of the ship. She definitely had not thought this through. She tried to open her eyes, she tried to bend, but she couldn't move her arms the right way. The current was like icy harpoons piercing her body and pulling down to the icy depths. Although the water was already dark, she felt her surroundings getting darker and she no longer felt panicked that she couldn't breathe. The icy pain replaced with nothingness.

 _'Zuko, save me.'_


	9. Chapter 9

Searing pain replaced that bliss, someone hitting her over and over again.

"Come on, stupid!"

Blow after blow continued to assault her. Hadn't she suffered enough already? Dying shouldn't be this painful, only living was this painful. Katara's blue eyes shot open, a boy-no a young man's face on hers pushing air into her lungs. Desperately trying to beat the water out of her, tears running down his face. He looked so sad she couldn't stand it.

With one well-placed blow, the salty sea scraped its way out of her lungs and a gentle hand turned her on her side She felt him drape himself over her body, cradling her-no like a shield, covering her from dangers.

"Don't do that again." He whispered for her ears only. Katara continued to cough out large amounts of salt water, and each cough scorched her rubbed-raw throat. Finally, she caught her breath, but each draw reignited the fiery path.

"What's happened?! Prince Zuko, are you alright?! Is the girl alright? You fool, get some blankets and hot water! Help me carry them down into the ship before they die before your eyes."

Katara heard Iroh shout orders, actually it was the first she had ever heard him shout-worry and anger mixed into syllable. Katara looked up at Zuko still covering her, his scarred ear level with her lips.

"Prince Zuko, let me see her. I've brought a blanket." Iroh's calming voice sounded so near her. She looked up as Zuko grabbed the blanket from Iroh's hand, but as soon as he moved she realized why he had been covering her. Almost as worse as the icy water, the wind that whip around her felt like a second embrace from death. She hadn't realized that Zuko was heating her with his dragon breath, that he was keeping her dying again.

"Q-q-q-q-q-quickly, Un-un-un-uncle! Sh-she's going to bi-bite her tongue o-o-off shivering."

She tried to tell them that she could stand on her own, and tried to do so, but couldn't move a muscle. She was as limp as a newborn penguin. She watched the crystal blue sky pitch forward as Zuko lifted her. Her head rolled around, but she was forever grateful to be pulled up against Zuko's warm body. Even as warm as he felt compared to her, she could still feel the tremors rolling through his body too. Firebender or not, he was not impervious to the cold.

She was vaguely aware being carried down the stairs, and through the same hallways she had snuck across not but a few minutes ago. Zuko placed her on his bed and helplessly fluttered his hands just above her body.

"We must take off her clothes, Zuko. No time to be shy. I'll check on the hot water and get dry clothes for you both."

"I'm so sorry." Zuko quickly started untying her blue waterbender robe. He flung it aside and quickly pulled off her shoes and pants from the bottom hems. Katara felt herself chatter harder than ever, and weakly pulled her arms closer to warm/cover herself. She felt her bandages unravel, much faster than she ever thought possible. Sooner than she had ever done, she was completely naked, but wrapped tightly in a dry blanket complete unable to move. Iroh was back with a steaming pot and a stack of clothes. She saw as soon as he entered the room, smoke starting steaming from in nostrils heating the air around them.

"You, too, Zuko."

Iroh moved in from of Zuko as he began to strip as well. Katara could only slightly see the curving of his naked muscular back as he bent over to remove his boots and socks. She saw him start to lower his pants, she could see the little dimples of his lower back-but her vision was obscured by a hot towel wiping her face. As much as she missed the sight she just had, the towel felt glorious.

"I can do that, Uncle." Zuko whispered and stepped out from around his uncle and took the hot towel from him.

"That was foolish, you know. Jumping in after her, what if you had died. I would have no one to play backup shakers on music night."

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I just couldn't let her drown."

Katara saw Zuko's eyes squeeze shut before turning to look at her, his eyes full of regret.

"It's my fault she's even here."

She saw Iroh place a hand on his nephew's shoulder then walk out the door. Slowly, he crawled on the bed to lean next to her, again half covering her body with his. His scent wafted around her: Smokey sandalwood. He's face mere inches from hers.

"Why would you do that?" Zuko leaned in closer. Katara could see the differing shades of his scarred skin around his bad eye, could count the speckles of gold in his good eye. He looked from her eyes to mouth to eyes and leaned in closer to kiss her. Katara felt her stomach do a little flip that had nothing to do with the rocking of ship, but instead of kissing her he placed his forehead to hers.

"Of course, you would. Who am I kidding? You hate me so much you would rather die than be near me."

Eyelids heavy, she closed them and heard Zuko inhale deeply. She was so tired. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to say anything. But honestly, at this moment she was okay where she was. She didn't hate Zuko. She didn't know that jumping would be this dangerous, would be this painful.

"I know you dislike me, but I'm going to wrap the covers around us and try to warm you up. I don't want you to break your teeth from shivering, although you seem better already. Uncle also brought you one of his shirts, it'll be huge but its dry."

Katara opened her eyes and stared back at Zuko and gave a slight nod. Zuko unwrapped her turned his head to the slide and slipped the huge shirt over her shoulders. Finally, he pulled the heavy blankets over both of their bodies. She felt him run his hands around her waist and her next shiver had nothing to do with the cold. Zuko pulled her as close to him as possible, both arms wrapped tightly around her body. Katara felt waves of heat emanating from his body, and it was the most glorious thing she had ever felt. Even though she should have felt uncomfortable being so close to Zuko, being so close to the enemy. She couldn't help wiggling herself closer to his body. She pressed her back as close his chest possible and felt a strange stirring in her womanhood when Zuko sighed deeply into her neck. There wasn't an ounce of space between them, and Katara couldn't keep feeling like this was where she belonged. Maybe it was because she literally almost just died-that was probably it. But she was so content, and _warm._ She could remember so many nights falling asleep cold, but now she could image herself warm every night next to Zuko. Before she could continue her thought she heard a light snore right next to ear and thought she should follow suit.

' _Thank you for saving me.'_


	10. Chapter 10

Something soft and warm was wrapped up in Zuko's arms. Katara. Wrapped up in his arms, she was clearly a dream. This wasn't the first dream he had of holding the fiery waterbender in his arms. Something about the way she challenged him at every turn but was still capable of immense kindness stirred his heart and something else far lower. He pulled her closer to his body and groaned lightly against the pressure to a lower part of his anatomy. His hands slowly slid up to her breast and gently squeezed.

 _'They're so real, so full, so loose and pliable…'_

Zuko pressed his growing erection against Katara while continuing to need her breast. Pinching lightly at her nipples, Zuko felt the familiar throb in his groin and he couldn't help but pull her tighter against him, pull her tighter against his manhood. Oh god, he was so hard he ached. One hand slowly slid down her stomach to the edge of her clothing-strange that she was wearing a just a large shirt. Normally she was in her waterbender clothes or naked in Zuko's dreams.

 _'That much easier I guess…Her body is so soft and warm.'  
_  
Zuko continued to tease one breast as his other slowly slid over her hip. Zuko almost came right there as she began rubbing her full bottom up and down on his dick. He moaned so loud-

Zuko froze his body, his hand centimeters from Katara's womanhood. This wasn't a dream. "Ahh!" Zuko pushed Katara away from him, his face on fire, his groin on fire, everything was on fire.

"Not a dream! You! Ah! No! Wait, sorry. You see-dream you. Not real…."

Zuko blundered out trying to get as far from the waterbender as possible.

"I'm sorr-AH!" In Zuko's haste to get away from her he scooted right off the edge of the bed onto floor.

Zuko thought this was as good a time as any to die. He laid on his back staring up at the metal ceiling welcoming death. He saw the waterbender pop over the edge, her dark hair loose and dangling over. He felt some of the strands tickle his arm, and he thought he would never get lost again if he had her bright eyes to follow in the dark.

"'S okay, Zuko." Katara rasped out.

"Oh, how are you feeling? Don't speak yet. Let me get you some water." Zuko choked out.

 _'Stupid, stupid. She almost died! And you're trying to feel her up. You pig.'_

Zuko poured her a glass of water and brought it over to her.

Katara opened her mouth as if to speak.

"Don't speak. Drink." Zuko said harshly.

 _'Of course, she would try to thank him. Foolish girl.'_

He watched her take a sip, then another. But he felt his heart sink as he remembered the events from yesterday. He watched her sprint to the side of the ship and fling herself off the edge. Fling herself into deaths waiting arms.

 _'She would rather die than be near me. She would rather die than be with a banished, worthless, prince. He was barely even a prince any more. No wonder she hated him.'_

"Thank you, Zuko." Her rough voice brought Zuko out of his reprieve. He could feel the scowl on his face but couldn't find the energy to the hide it. That's who he was anyway. I scarred, angry nobody.

"I'll have Uncle bring you some tea and something to eat."

"Wait, Zu-"

He slammed this door in her words. He didn't want to her lies. Nor his Uncle's lies. He stormed up the stairs to the main deck. Morning was reaching its peak, and Zuko felt the strength of the sun fueling his rage.

"Ah, Zuko. I was beginning to wonder if I should check on you."

"Someone feed that girl! And get her some tea!"

Zuko shouted at his Uncle and the guards that came to see what the matter was. Zuko let out a feral yell and began launching fireballs into the air. He was nothing, he was nobody. Zuko continued fighting an imaginary foe on the deck as his soldiers tried their hardest to do their morning chores without getting close enough to be hit. Zuko's rage began ebb as the wariness from yesterday's rescue became more apparent. To be honest he felt like he had been hit by a catapult. His whole body was stiff and sore.

By the time his anger faded to the background, the had risen on the calm sea. He climbed the steps to the higher deck to get a drink, the proof of his excursion soaked through his clothes. He would need to take a bath soon.

"Uncle." Zuko nodded to his uncle as he gulped down a glass of water.

"I am glad to see you are well this morning. That was a nasty tumble into the water yesterday."

Zuko sat down on a create next to his uncle who was playing a game pai sho with one of their soldiers.

"Actually, I hurt all over."

"Hahaha! And rightfully so. We were going at full speed. I'm surprised, and thankful, you both lived. It was very foolish of you to go after Katara.

Zuko hung his head in remorse.

"I know. I didn't think at all. I saw her leap and I just followed right after her. I'm sorry, Uncle."

Zuko felt his uncle's hand grasp his shoulder.

"It's okay, Prince Zuko. It just means you have compassion and bravery built into your heart. Not many would have no hesitation to save their enemy."

Zuko met his uncle's eyes and smiled. No matter what they went through, his uncle always supported him. Always showered him with love and acceptance.

"I sent Kohaku to see to Katara. But you may want to check on her. We shouldn't leave her alone if she's already willing to do whatever it takes to get away."

Zuko nodded curtly at his uncle and stood. He already disliked Kohaku, but the thought of him near Katara made his blood boil.


	11. Chapter 11

Katara heard a soft knock on the door. After the Zuko incident this morning she hadn't been able to stay awake. Her body still hurt all over and she quickly fell back asleep after he left. A soft knock stirred her from her sleep. The door opened, and gentle footsteps entered the room.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

Kohaku slowly entered balancing a tray full of food and fresh pot of steaming tea.

"'S okay. I should get up by now anyway." Katara croaked.

She felt the bed shift slightly as he sat on the edge and placed the tray on her lab. She gratefully took a cup of tea. Although the tea would help her throat in the long run, it still burned on the way down.

Kohaku reached over and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear, but let his hand linger there.

"Katara...you shouldn't have jumped off the ship."

She picked up one of the porcelain bowls and slowly sipped the hot porridge.

"I realized that about 2 seconds after I hit the water", she choked out. "I didn't notice how fast we were going. I didn't know it would have killed me…."

She remembered the cold water stabbing her whole body. Being pulled out and onto the deck. Zuko's crying face…

'Why was he crying?'

"Katara. I don't know why, but I feel like I need to protect you from him."

Kohaku's gaze met hers. It was sincere and warm.

"Protect me from him? Zuko isn't going to hurt me." She wasn't sure how she knew this, but it was just something she knew. He wouldn't honestly try to hurt her.

"No, Katara. You've seen his temper! He tried to throw me off the ship the other day for giving you a cup of water. He's crazy, and unstable. All he cares about is his honor. And between us, the fire nation has labeled him a traitor. He has nowhere to go, and you know what happens when you corner a hurt animal…"

His breath washed over Katara's face as he leaned in, "You get bit". Katara's heart was pounding, but not just from what Kohaku said.

"Katara, if you need anything. Just call for me."

Her heart didn't slow down until the door latched again.

'A hurt animal...huh."

Katara finished her porridge and set the tray on the small table. She wanted to go to the bathroom but was afraid if she left they would think she was trying to escape again. She padded over to the metal door and slowly opened it. There was a guard standing post right on the other side.

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to the washroom? I'd like to get cleaned up. I promise I won't cause any trouble."

Katara added this last part because the guard seemed so uneasy about her request. He clearly thought about it for a minute before nodding his head and leading the way.

Once in the small room, Katara was able to do her business. She stepped in the metal tub again and began to wash the small amount of water and soap over her body. She wasn't that dirty, but between the dive in the ocean and sleeping on it wet, Katara's hair had become a matted mess. She lathered the soap in her hair and began to untangle it. After about three washed she finally was able to get out the knots and left the strands free to fall down her back. Which was perfect timing, after standing so long in a tub of freezing water she was ready to be back in Zuko's warm bed.

'They must firebend the water themselves...lucky firebenders.'

Katara put her watertribe clothes back on but left her hair loose down her back. Her arms were still so sore from yesterday-she couldn't hold them up long enough to braid her hair.

She opened the door to find the tall, armored soldier waiting just outside the door. This soldier's stance was natural, like he had a lifetime of practice. Completely different of Kokahu. The way he walked and talked made it seem like he was used to a different way of life. One where he was in command-not the one taking the orders.

'He's nothing like Zuko. He's kind and revering.'

Katara and the nameless soldier walked back to Zuko's chambers where she quickly climbed back into his bed and under the covers.

'I feel like I'll never be warm again.' Katara thought to herself.

Just as she was closing her eyes again, the door burst open.

'There's only one person _that_ could be.'

"Katara," Zuko practically yelled as he entered the room.

Katara didn't want a yelling match so she pretended to be asleep, the covers pulled up over her mouth. As a child she was terrible at pretending to be asleep-her smile always gave it away. But she found by covering her lips the urge went away.

"Oh…." Zuko whispered out. Apparently seeing that she was asleep once more.

Surprisingly quiet, he tiptoed next to the bed. Even with her eyes closed Katara could tell he was staring. What did he want? She vaguely remembered this morning and how he woke up shouting about her being in his bed.

'I don't know why he was so upset about it. He was the one who put me there.'

Katara's eyebrows must have crinkled from the thought because Zuko reached forward and his calloused fingers smoothed them out.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

She heard him blow out the candles around his room, the light behind her eyelids fading. She couldn't be sure, but she thought he whispered something else as he closed the door softly behind him.

Even though she had slept all morning, Katara sank again below the waves of unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

"She's been asleep all day, Uncle." Zuko said to Uncle Iroh after they finished eating in his room.

"Let her rest. It's hard to remember that she is only a young girl, Prince Zuko, but she is."

Zuko glared at his chuckling uncle. It wasn't hard at all for Zuko to see her as girl. But to see her as vulnerable? Every battle they had against each other flashed in his mind. No, she has always been fierce and strong. It was impossible for Zuko to image her as someone who needed anyone else to help her.

"Still. I'm surprise the Avatar hasn't come for her yet. We're not far off from where we took her."

"Patience, Zuko. He will come."

"Not before Azula does. This is my one last chance to redeem my honor. They only way to redeem both of us. I'm going to bring her onto the deck tomorrow to 'show me waterbending'. Hopefully someone will see her."

Zuko stood and left his uncle's room. He walked slowly back to his own feeling uneasy. Mostly because he had no way of knowing if the Avatar would come for her.

' _He has to come. There's no way he would leave a friend behind'_

Zuko quietly pushed open his door, it was still dark in the room and Zuko could hear Katara's light breathing. He still hadn't found a better place for her to sleep. Their ship was full to capacity, and although she slept with him last night it was more of accident than on purpose.

Zuko's pulled his shirt off and began to change into more comfortable pants. It took Zuko longer than normal to unlace the cinch at his waist. His hands were shaking with the thought of the waterbender in his bed.

' _Get a grip, Zuko! She's just a girl. And she's asleep! Not exactly waiting with open arms. You have nothing to freak about. I'll just get under the covers on the far side of the bed. Yes! The far side and not touch her all night.'_

Zuko did as he thought and climbed under the covers. The bed was already warm from Katara's body being in it all day. The waterbender was still fast asleep and facing toward Zuko. The dim light leaking in from under his door was just enough for him to see her sleeping face. She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Why had he not noticed before?

' _Probably because she always glowers at me.'_ Zuko thought sullenly. And of course, she would, she hated him. Zuko felt as though a rock had been placed in his chest. Zuko never had a problem with people hating him before, but something in him wanted Katara to not hate him. He had to make her not hate him.

"You're so beautiful" Zuko whispered to the sleeping girl. As quietly as he could he reach over to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

' _Her hair is so soft_ ' Zuko kept the strand in his hand, slowing rubbing it between his fingers.

 _'I need to go to sleep before something else happens or she wakes up._ '

Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep to sound of Katara's soft breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Katara feel the ship shift to one side, jarring her awake. It took her a heart pounding moment to remember where she was and for her eyes to adjust to the small amount of light seeping in from under the door. Someone was in the bed with her.

' _Zuko?_ '

Whoever it was was turned away from her, but she could make out smooth white skin. She tentatively reached her hand out to his shoulder. It was extremely muscular. She let her palm flatten on the man's shoulder. Katara held her breath as Zuko turned to lie on his back. Definitely Zuko. Even though Katara slept with him the night before, she felt her stomach dip a little. She was here. In Zuko's bed. With him. Alone.

Katara could make out his face in the fading light. He really wasn't much older than she was, despite how he acted. Their last battle at the north pole flashed in her mind. She'll never forget how powerful he seemed when the sun began to rise.

' _You rise with the moon. I rise with the Sun!_ ' Her felt herself shiver, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or something else…

Katara pushed herself up on her elbow to get a better look at his scar. It looked so angry, as angry as Zuko.

' _I wonder if he never got this scar if he would be a different person._ '

Katara reached out and brushed the bottom of his scar. She ran her finger tips over the jagged ridges and felt the familiar sting of tears behind her eyes.

' _Who would do this to a boy?_ ' Katara couldn't hold them back any longer, and few tears escaped down her face. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow down her cheeks. She felt Zuko shift, clearly awake.

"Mmm...Katara what is it?"

Katara covered her face with her hands. She didn't want Zuko to see her crying, she especially didn't want to explain why she was crying-Why was she crying?

Katara felt Zuko's warm hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Katara, are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Katara just shook her head, tearing still flowing down her cheeks. Zuko lifted her chin up and his eyes searched hers. The air in the room changed. It felt warmer than before, and Katara's stomach was doing all sorts of somersaults.

"Hey…" Zuko's breathed out, his warm breath washing over her face.

Katara felt him leaning in towards her, her heart was pounding. She watched as his eyes closed, inches from her face.

' _He's going to kiss me.'_

Katara felt her fist wind back and spring forward-it was reflexive. It almost felt like someone else's hand. Zuko howled grabbing his face.

"What did you do that for?!" Zuko leaped from the bed still holding his cheek.

"What were YOU trying to do?!" Katara shouted back at him.

She watched as Zuko open and closed his mouth like a fish.

"I was trying to figure out why you are sitting up crying in bed! Why were you crying?"

"Because I'm trapped here with YOU!"

Zuko's face fell. The instant hurt she clearly caused almost broke Katara's resolve. What she had said was mostly true. She was sad she was here against her will, but she had really been crying for Zuko.

"Fine." Zuko said, all the anger gone from his voice.

"Come up when you're ready. You're going to give me a waterbending lesson."

The way Zuko left was worse than if he had stormed out. Katara wasn't sure why, but she couldn't stand the hurt in his voice.

After Zuko left, Katara heard more and more people getting up and moving about the ship. Even though she had woken up so early, she wasn't tired. She had slept long enough. Katara found her clothes folded for her next to the bed. It felt good putting them on, especially because it was clear they had been washed for her.

Katara walked through the hallways of the ship, up the stairs, and out on the deck. The sun was just beginning to rise, and air was still cool and crisp.

Katara saw Zuko sitting in the very center of the deck, steaming blowing out of his nostrils with every breath.

Katara approached slowly and waited. He would say something to her when he was ready. She stood in silence for a long time. At first it was awkward standing there while Zuko breathed, but after a while it became comfortable. She watched his face, calm and smooth.

"Firebending comes from the breath, it's raw power and it's our responsibility to keep the power in check. It's the opposite from waterbending. We strike first, and we strike hard."

Katara felt a blush on her cheeks at this, she wasn't completely sure Zuko was talking just about firebending.

"Uncle says you can learn a lot from studying the other forms of bending, and not each element is as pure as we would like to think."

Katara waited until he was done talking, absorbing what he had said. Katara finally sat cross-legged in front of Zuko.

"Well, water is the element of change. The key to waterbending is using your opponent's power against them. The more they fight against you, the easier it becomes to redirect that power."

Katara stood and held her hand out to Zuko to help him up.

"Here, I'll show you."

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand to pull himself up.

"You stand here, and I'll be here."

"Ok…."

"Now, run at me as fast as you can."

Zuko looked at Katara for a moment then shrugged.

Zuko dashed forward as fast as he could. Katara waited, she saw slightest look of panic on his face when she didn't move right away. At the last second, she side-stepped Zuko, keeping her foot out tripping him. He landed right on his face.

"That's not using my power against me, that was just tripping me!"

"Your own weight and energy propelling you forward was what brought you down. I simply changed the direction from towards me to towards the ground."

Zuko stood and grumbled back into position.

"Let's try with actual bending this time."

Zuko grinned at Katara. "You're asking for it, just so you know."

Katara rolled her eyes so hard it hurt. This was the real Zuko.

"rraaAH!" Zuko punched a series of fireballs right at Katara. And with each one she saw how open his stance was. She dodged each of the fireballs, ran towards the slide of the ship, pulled a wave of water with her slamming it right in the middle of his next stance toppling him over.

Soaking wet, Zuko looked up at her. Katara couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a half-drowned sea dog.

"How did you do that?"

Katara held out her hand again to help him up.

She pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear "You tell me."

She felt Zuko shiver.

He stepped away grinning at her.

"Again."


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, everyone! I'm so excited that everyone seems to like this story so far! Please keep leaving comments, favoriting, and following my story!

Love, Kaharie

Zuko felt bruised all over. At least now he could claim the bruise on his face was from their training and not from anything else. How could he have been so stupid! Trying to kiss her.

" _Stupid, stupid.'_

Zuko sat on a crate on the deck eating a bowl of rice. Katara was sitting with his uncle eating and enjoying a cup of tea. Zuko watched the two of them. Katara was talking adamantly with her hands. She must have said something funny because Uncle laughed loudly, his large belly jumping up and down.

Zuko couldn't help but smile at them. Uncle like Katara very much, which usually wouldn't be that that surprising, but the more they interacted the more he could tell his uncle liked her. Zuko watched them eat and laugh, and he felt his chest swell with warmth and happiness. After a while he walked over to them.

"Katara, we should stop for today. I don't want to wear you out too much."

Zuko didn't want to bring up the fact that she had almost killed herself trying to get away from him, but also didn't want her to argue with him.

"I'm not that tired, but you're probably right. I shouldn't push it."

"Would you want to walk around the deck with me? You've been below deck for so long. I don't want to make you go back so soon."

Zuko tried his best to smile at the girl. He could tell he was being awkward. He always was around girls he liked.

' _Wait. I don't like her. I just want her to not hate me.'_

"Sure..."

Zuko held out his arm for her to take. He knew she hated him. He knew she was repulsed by his touch. The very thought of him kissing her made her slug him.

Katara hesitated but took his arm. The strolled along the edge of the deck awkwardly at first. He wasn't sure what to say to her. He wanted her visible on the deck incase the Avatar was close by. He didn't want her to know his plans, so he needed to act normal, but he was also walking with a beautiful woman and powerful bender. Basically, he was doomed.

"So…" Zuko's voice sounded hoarse. He coughed to clear his throat. "The weather is finally nice. It's almost summer."  
"Um. Yea…."

' _Oh, yea, Zuko. Talk about the weather.'_

"So... You found a master at the northern water tribe?"

Katara was looking away from him, the sun was not quite setting but it was well into the afternoon.

"Ah, yea. I did. He wouldn't teach me at first because I'm a woman though…."

Zuko stopped walking.

"What? Why?"

Katara looked up at him, passion in her blue eyes.

"I guess it's just their culture. Women are only supposed to be healers up there."

Zuko continued walking shocked.

"What happened?"

"I challenged him to fight in front of the royal family. I said, 'I'll be waiting outside if you're man enough to fight me'."

Zuko had never identified with Katara so much, as he did in that moment.

"And you won the fight?"

Katara laughed harshly.

"No, I lost. It wasn't until he saw my mother's necklace and realized who I was that he was willing to teach me."

Katara instinctively reached up to where the necklace had been. Zuko had to turn to hide his blush of embarrassment. He knew exactly where that necklace was.

Zuko coughed awkwardly.

"That was really brave, standing up for what you believe in."

"Thanks, Zuko."

Zuko looked out across the ocean.

"You know, I did something similar. I challenged a master when I thought they were wrong. We have something called an Agni Kai. It's a firebender's duel where you fight until the other person gets burned…."

Katara pulled them to halt and stared at Zuko.

"And you lost, too."

Katara reached up to touch Zuko's scar. He couldn't help shy away at first, but he let her cool fingers touch his scar. Just like she did last night. But this time he leaned his face into her palm and closed his eyes. It has been so long since someone had touched him, since he had wanted to be touched.

"Zuko...who?"

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Katara welling with tears.

"My father. Firelord Ozai took on his fourteen-year-old son in an Agni Kai."

"Zuko. I didn't know."

Zuko brushed the tear that had escaped Katara's eyes. Her cheek was so smooth and soft. Zuko felt the same feeling as he did early this morning. His whole body was steaming, he felt like he had to be near her. He had to be closer. He had to kiss her.

Zuko slid his arm behind Katara's back and pulled her closer to him. Her hand was still on his cheek, but he watched as her lips began to part. His stomach dipped, and he felt himself leaning closer. Zuko groaned inwardly as she leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Zuko, General Iroh wanted me to ask if you would play Tsungi horn tonight for music night."

Zuko growled out loud at the intrusion. He was so close!

Kohaku was staring directly at Zuko, his stance and tone as defiant as always.

"Ah, well."

Katara slipped from Zuko's grasp.

"You know, I want to take a bath. I'll all sweaty and stuff." Zuko watched Katara hurry down below deck. He continued to look where the dark-haired girl disappeared. 

"You should know I won't play Tsungi horn, Kohaku."

"I thought it might be worth a shot to ask you. Besides, I wanted to give our _prisoner_ a chance to get away from her captor for a little bit. The men have been talking. You're keeping her in your room and everything, huh?"

Zuko could feel his temper rising.

"Nothing has happened!"

"That's not what it sounded like this morning...in fact, it didn't sound like nothing the morning before that, too."

Zuko got in Kohaku's smug face.

' _How much nicer it would look dented in.'_

"What I do with that girl is none of your business. Or any of the men's business. If you know what's good for you, you'll walk away."

Kohaku glared back at Zuko. 

' _Hit me. Do something so I can throw you off the ship_.'

"Sure."

Kohaku walked away, and it took everything in Zuko not to follow him.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone! Sorry for the delay in writing. Graduate school sucks and makes you super busy. I also adopted a cute boxer/pit this week from the shelter! Hopefully you guys like this update. Reviews are love!

~~~~~~~

Katara washed the cold sea water over her body. This time it felt wonderful against her flushed skin. She let the water flow over her shoulders and down her body again and again. What was she doing? She shouldn't be trying to kiss Zuko! But she had never noticed just how powerful a bender he was, and honestly how muscular he was. She had seen his bare arms before, but not his entire torso before.

' _He is also holding me here against my will_. _We're not even heading towards land…I have to see what I can do to get out tonight.'_

Katara poured the cold sea water over her head one last time just as faint music and laughter started to filter down from the deck.

 _'I guess Kohaku wasn't joking about music night…'_

Just as Katara was stepping out of the metal tub she heard a gentle knock the door.

"Katara, it's me. I have something for you."

Kohaku's voice sounded from the other side on the door causing her to let out a relieved sigh.

 _'Oh, good. It's only Kohaku.'_

She gathered up her clothes and held them in front of her chest as she cracked open the door and Kohaku's smile peered in through the door.

"I know you probably don't want to, but you should come up on deck for music night. Zuko already said it was okay. Here,"

Kohaku handed a bundle of red fabric through the crack in the door, "I found these clothes below deck. Hopefully they will fit you all right."

Katara accepted the bundle of fabric with a small smile.

"Thanks, Kohaku. I'll be up soon."

Kohaku smiled at her again before closing the door and walking back down the hallway. Katara waited until his footsteps were gone before shaking out the bundle. They were definitely fire nation clothing. Even though holding them up and away from her, Katara could still smell old wooden trunk on them. It was a red skirt and red top the looked like would leave a lot of stomach showing.

 _'I guess I should wash them really quick and see if they fit.'_

After washing and drying them, the fabric smelled better but it did nothing to help the size. The skirt was just long enough, stopping at her ankles, but was snitched tight at the waist and the top was just as equally tight. Not too tight where she felt like she couldn't move but tight enough for her to feel self-conscious about it.  
 _'If Gran Gran saw me wearing clothes like this…'_ Katara grimaced. _'What if Zuko saw me wearing clothes like this…'_ Katara felt her entire body flushed at the idea.

 _'Get a grip, Katara! He's a stupid boy. Tonight is the perfect chance to look for a way out. Maybe a lifeboat or a nice crate to sit in.'_

Katara left her old clothes and shoes in Zuko's room, it was warm enough out there that she wouldn't need them. Since leaving the south pole Katara had fallen in love with the feeling of walking around barefoot, especially in the grass. Granted this metal ship wasn't grass but it was still wonderful to be able to feel what was underneath her.

Katara slowly walked up the steps to the deck—her heart pounding in her chest. What if she looked stupid? What if they laughed at her?

 _'What if Zuko likes it?'_

The sun was almost completely below the horizon and the ship's crew had made a small fire on the deck in a metal drum. Kohaku caught her eye immediately, almost as if he had been watching and waiting f––or her the whole time. He stood and walked directly towards her.

"Wow, Katara. You look amazing." Kohaku reached out and caressed her shoulder. "Wow...Do a little twirl!"

"What, why?" Katara couldn't help but smile back him, and awkwardly twirled in a circle for him.

 _'What a goof,'_

Katara couldn't help but blush when the rest of the crew began to whistle at her too.

Katara followed Kohaku over to the other guys just as Iroh and a few of the crew began to play. One soldier with a comb mustache began to play a brass instrument she didn't recognize while another played a set of drums that he sat on.

Iroh began to sing,

"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se 

But the girls in the city they look so pretty 

And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet 

The girls from Ba Sing Se!"

Katara listened to Iroh, who surprisingly wasn't terrible at singing, next to Kohaku. Although they were sitting on crates, he moved to lean his arm on the back edge of her crate. Not touching her, but close enough for her to feel his presence.

"The girls from Ba Sing Se!"

There was a round of applause from the remaining men.

Iroh turned to his 'band' and whispered something to them. They began playing but this song wasn't nearly as upbeat as the last. It was almost somber.

"Winter, spring, 

Summer and fall. 

Winter, spring, 

Summer and fall 

Four seasons, 

Four loves. 

Four seasons, 

For love."

Katara's heart squeezed as someone coming up the stairwell began to play. She turned quickly to see Zuko holding another strange metal horn-like instrument. He walked over to his uncle slowly playing the same melody from the song. Katara was not particularly musical, but the skilled with which Zuko played made tears spring in her eyes. Zuko came to sit next to the other players in the band. Through Iroh's grin, he began to sing again.

Katara watched Zuko play, song after song with his uncle. They quickly moved on to more drinking songs and the crew became quite rowdy by the end. Even Kohaku had been drinking and enjoying the atmosphere.

"Here, Katara, have a drink."

Kohaku came and sat back down after refilling his own mug.

"You probably shouldn't drink what we're drinking, but I brought you some dragonfruit juice. Apparently, it's extremely popular with the ladies back home."

Katara accepted the glass and smelled it. It smelled sweet and tangy.

"Thank you." She took a sip and it was even sweeter than it smelled. "This is delicious!"

"Haha, I'm glad you like it. I opened a whole bottle for you so if you want more…. Katara?"

Katara drank the rest of the cup in a few swallows.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I was thirstier than I originally thought."

"No problem, I'll get you some more."

Kohaku took her glass and left. Katara looked around at the rest of the crew. In the light of the fire and from the sounds of laughter and fun it was hard to imagine these people as heartless. It was hard to imagine them as the enemy. They seemed like normal people. Like the warriors from her village even.

"Here you go, I brought you the rest of bottle just in case."

Katara accepted the glass jar and took another sip then another. This was the best thing she had ever tasted. As she sipped her drink Katara felt something looming behind her. She turned around to see Zuko headed directly for her. She followed his murderous glare to not her but Kohaku standing beside her.

"Zuko."

Zuko came over and stood boorishly in between her and Kohaku.

"Kohaku, weren't you just about to check the ships logs?"

Katara peered around Zuko's muscular frame to see their faces.

"I already finished them this morning…"

Katara could feel the animosity flowing between the two men.

"I think they need looking at again."

Understanding finally hit Kohaku, "Ah. Yes, sir. I was about to do that. Good night, Katara."

Katara barely had time to waive goodbye before he stormed off to the upper deck level. She should have been more upset that Zuko had chased away her friend, but she was having a harder time getting her pulse in check. Zuko had turned to look at her, and she could feel his eyes undressing her. She could feel it in the air.

"Follow me."

Zuko grabbed her arm and dragged her to the farthest part of the deck. Something about the night air had changed and she felt like the ship was tilting.

"Zuko! What are you doing?"

Zuko pulled her around the back part of the upper deck and the watchtower. All that was back here were boxes of weapons. 

Zuko pushed her against the metal wall of the watchtower, his arm wrapped around her upper arms and his chest was almost flush against hers.

"What are you doing talking to Kohaku! Has he tried to hurt you?"

Katara tried to focus enough to answer but the ship which had been tilting quickly began to spin. She looked up at Zuko's angry face-it was always angry. Almost always angry.

"So-angry." Katara reached up for Zuko's face, not that it was very far from hers. His eyes quickly went from anger to confusion.

"Katara. What are you talking about?! I asked you a question."

Katara's world was pitching just as violently as the ship. For some reason, the movements weren't affecting Zuko nearly as much.

"Z-Zuko…" Katara managed to say before pressing her lips to his. For a split second it was just her and Zuko. Zuko was stock still until finally she felt him give in and kiss her back—hungrily. Her entire world exploded. Her entire body was hot—hotter than it had ever been before. Zuko groaned and open his mouth to her. She had never kissed anyone before, but she knew this was a good kiss.

Zuko slammed his hips against her body, she could feel his erection pressed against her. She could feel it twitch with every kiss they exchanged. His hands slid down her arms to her bare waist then slowly up her stomach. His fingers squeezed around her ribs pulling her impossibly closer. Zuko groaned again as he rubbed circles with his thumbs just under her breast all the while his mouth claimed hers. It was like a dream, a hazy, unbalanced dream.

With one last groan they both needed air, Zuko broke the kiss but left his forehead on hers panting.

"What...what was that for?" Zuko's eyes were blazing. Katara liked his arms holding her tight because it made her world not rock as much. She tried to answer but her lips felt like rubber.

"I—I d-don't know…. Because you're a stupid Zuko head. Because you're s-s-stupid and y-you...have...a h-h-head. Yea."

Zuko instantly pulled away from her and without the needed support Katara pitched forward landing on her knees.

"Katara...are you drunk?"


	16. Chapter 16

SMUT warning! I've never written anything like this before so sorry if it sucks! Reviews give me life, so please review. :3

~~~~~~

Zuko's heart fell. It fell out of chest, through the ship, and into the bottom of the sea. He looked down at the girl at his feet. Her glorious hair obscuring her face. He bent to help her up.

"Katara, have you been drinking?"

"Of—of course not, silly!" She smacked his arm as her head rolled back on her shoulders.

"Y-you have to…to…"

"Katara?"

Zuko watched as her eyes came to meet his, her crystal blue eyes. As much as he did not want to admit he felt a stirring in his pants and a squeeze in his heart.

"Z-Zuko…"

She leaned in to kiss him again and Zuko almost let her. Almost.

"Alright. Here we go." As he picked her off the ship's floor he smelled a familiar sent.

"Katara, what were you drinking? I specifically made it clear you were not to be given anything that the crew was drinking. How could this happen?"

"Something Kohaku gave me. D-d-dragon some….thin'"

Zuko did his best to help Katara make her way back to the stairs. Most of the men had returned for the night. Only Uncle Iroh was left putting out the fire.

"Uncle," Zuko called out.

"Oh my, Zuko. What happened to her?"

"Kohaku," Zuko spat. "That snake gave her Dragonfruit juice."

Uncle Iroh helped them descend the stairs. Normally Zuko would have just carried her, but her insistent flailing made that impossible.

"Zuko, I-I-I'm…fiine. I can walk jush fine on m-m-mine own. Thanks you very m-m-mush, kind sir. You know, you are a kind sir. You act all tough, but you a-a-are a kind sir. You too Uncle Iroh. I like you very mush. C-can I call you Uncle Iroh? I w-w-want to."

Zuko exchanged looks with his Uncle. Dragonfruit juice was a drink for only the toughest of sailors. Zuko had only ever seen one man drink an entire bottle. The thing with dragonfruit juice was that it wasn't like normal fermented alcohol, it acted directed on the brain completely eliminating inhibition.

"Let's get her into your room."

"Do you think that's the best place for her…considering?"

Zuko and Uncle Iroh finally got her into Zuko's room and on the bed where she lay completely still.

"Well, I don't want her in MY room tonight. She's your problem, Prince Zuko. It looks like she's out already. If you're lucky she'll stay that way."

Zuko let out a long sigh. He felt his uncle place a warm hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. The men spotted the bison early this morning. They know where we are, they'll come for her soon."

Zuko looked down at Katara. She was still wearing her borrowed clothes. They looked like they belonged on her. It looked right. Zuko put his face in his hands as his uncle closed the door behind him.

 _'I can't believe you thought she would actually want to kiss you.'_ Zuko felt heat rise in his face and his stomach drop. _'She hates you, idiot. And why wouldn't she. You're a loser, Zuko.'_

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me."

Zuko's eyes flew open. Katara had propped herself up on one arm.

"Zuko, come kiss me."

Zuko's body immediately betrayed him and his most important body part pointed right to where he wanted to be.

 _'She's intoxicated. She can't actually want to kiss you. She would say the same thing to anyone she happened to be with.'_

Rage quickly replaced his want. How dare Kohaku do this to her. He knew what would happen and wanted to 'happen to be around her'.

 _'I'm really going to kill him this time.'_

Zuko was about to storm out the door when he felt Katara's gentle hand on his arm.

"Zuko, p-p-pleash. Don't look so angry."

Zuko's rage disappeared as quickly as it came. How could he ignore this girl's request? She was so strong, so admirable, so….

"…Beautiful."

Zuko gathered Katara up his arms, tucked her under his chin pulling both of them down onto the bed. Unfortunately, Katara continued to wiggle her whole body like a flopping fish.

"Katara, what are you doing? You need to go to sleep."

"B-But, I want you to kiss me. I'm so h-h-hot."

Zuko loosened his hold on his captive and she sat, legs tucked under her, on the bed. Zuko saw how flushed she was even through the dark hue of her skin. A light sheen of sweat was across her forehead.

Zuko felt the familiar drop in his stomach whenever he saw Katara. Normally, he could brush it away but right now, with Katara looking at him from under her eyelashes. Zuko groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows.

"Katara, don't do this. I can't do this to you."

"I can't s-s-stand it! This…hast to c-c-come off!"

Zuko heard the rustling of clothes.

 _'If I open my eyes I'm going to die…and I'm not sure I'm going to find myself in hell or heaven.'_

Zuko peaked out from under his lashes.

 _'Both. I'm definitely in both.'_

Katara had removed her top and was sitting in just her skirt. Zuko felt the full force of his erection against his pants and it was more painful than it had ever been before.

Before Zuko was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Katara's breast were full and had the perfect amount of lift.

"Z-Zuko, it didn't help. I'm s-s-still hot-t-t."

Zuko couldn't even answer, he just stared. Katara locked eyes with him and slowly leaned over towards him. Her breast gently brushed against him as she leaned over his body. Her hair slid off her shoulders and all around Zuko.

 _'Oh god. Oh god.'_

Katara's full lips brushed against Zuko's; barely even a kiss. Zuko's had never felt so hard before in his life.

 _'I'm about to cum right now.'_

Katara leaned closer and pressed her lips against Zuko's ear.

"Zuko…"

Zuko whole body felt the force of his shutter. He stroked his hand up and down Katara's arm. She was extremely warm.

"Mmm, Zuko."

Katara straddled Zuko's whole body and pushed herself flush against him. This was better than anything Zuko had never dreamed of. Zuko grabbed Katara's hips and bucked up to meet the force of her body.

"Ahhh, Katara"

 _'She doesn't actually want you, it's the dragonfruit'_

Zuko gripped Katara's arms, more forcefully than he intended, and pushed her to the side. This was going to be the hardest thing he has ever had to do.

"Katara, I can't do this with you. You don't actually want it."

"Yesh, I do, Zuko. I want you."

Zuko sat up as Katara threw her arm over her eyes. He couldn't help but look over her exposed body. Her skirt had hiked up to her hips.

"H-h-help…me…get changed."

Zuko swallowed hard but nodded in agreement. He gently grabbed the edge of her skirt and tugged as she lifted her hips. Zuko stared at her completely naked body.

"Zuko, show it to me."

Zuko's entire face flushed with heat.

"What?"

Katara pushed herself up on her elbows but did nothing to cover the rest of her.

"Show it…to…me."

Zuko was at his limit. He couldn't resist this beautiful girl any longer. He couldn't resist Katara. He heard Katara gasps as he took off his shirt. He slowly pulled his pants over hips his erection springing as it caught on the edge of his pants. He stood there literally aching all over.

"Can I touch it?"

Zuko groaned. "No."

"Will you showed me how it's done?"

Zuko looked down at Katara still propped up on her elbows. Her sinuous legs parted just enough to give him a glimpse of her.

Zuko reached down and grabbed his erection. He wasn't sure if the sound he made was a one of pain or pleasure. He started to pump himself. He was tempted to go full speed but was more than a little embarrassed.

Katara parted her mouth and licked her bottom lip.

"It's so…big."

 _'I'm gonna cum if she keeps talking like that.'_

"Will you…show me…. how you…uh…do it?"

Zuko couldn't look at Katara as he asked. He wanted to see more of her. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as he was receiving. Zuko's pulse quicken when Katara giggled.

Zuko quicken his pace on himself as Katara reached down and spread her legs. Zuko wanted a closer look. Still stroking himself he kneeled on the bed just above Katara. Katara started stroking herself with small cirlces.

"Ahh…Zuko…I'm on fire."

"Katara…. look at me."

Zuko met her deep blue eyes and knew he was reaching his max.

"Ahh…. Zuko….I'm about to…about to…"

Zuko lost all abandon was thrusting vigorously into his hand.

"Me too…cum for me Katara…"

"AHHH…. Zuko!"

Zuko felt his sweet release and spurts of his seed cover Katara's stomach and breasts.

Katara had crumpled in on herself as she enjoyed her own release.

After the waves of pleasure finally receded from Zuko he saw what he done. Saw his seed all over Katara's body.

"Shit, Katara."

Zuko ran over to his trunk and pulled out a random piece of clothing and one of his shirts.

"God, Zuko! What's wrong with you." Zuko shouted at himself aloud. "Here, Katara." Zuko took what appeared to be cloth pants and used it to wipe Katara off. Zuko clenched his jaw in self-loathing and self-pity as he helped Katara in his shirt.

 _'You ass. She didn't actually want you. Who could actually want a banished prince?'_

"Zuko…. I'm sl-sleepy…"

"I know. Me too."

Zuko got Katara under the covers and blew out the candles around his room. Just as he laid down himself he heard the explosion. 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I'll start write the next one soon.

~~~~~~~~

Katara heard an explosion far away. Even though her eyes were closed she felt her entire body spinning on the bed.

 _'Zuko, what was that?'_ Katara tried to voice her question but she couldn't make her mouth move. Zuko had already leapt from the bed and toppled over trying to put pants on. Katara heard some of the men running above her and more explosions.

Zuko's face came back into focus in front of her. He was shouting but it too sounded far away almost like she was underwater.

"STAY!" Zuko's muffled voice finally registered in her brain.

 _'Don't go, you'll get hurt!'_ Katara tried to shout but couldn't make her mouth or body work.

As soon as Zuko opened their door a burst of fire nearly engulfed Zuko. She stared at his rage filled face as he ran into the corridor shutting the door behind him.

 _'I have to help. Zuko will get hurt.'_

Through great effort Katara was able to sit up but was quickly losing strength. She couldn't make her eyes focus long enough to pick a direction to go.

 _'This is getting worse by the second. I was fine not half an hour ago. What was that stuff I drank?'_

Katara heard Zuko's distinct shout from up above.

 _'No! Zuko, please be alright. I have to help him.'_

Katara tried to get to the door but only managed to fall flat on her face. She listened to the chaos ensuing above deck. Men were shouting and screaming in pain.

 _'Who is attacking Zuko's ship? It couldn't be Aang…could it?'_

At that moment the door burst open. Katara, using all her energy, lifted her face to see Kohaku. She sighed in relief. Kohaku would tell her what was going on, he would protect her.

"Oh good. Right where you should be."

Kohaku came over and lifted Katara off the bed but let out a cold laugh when Zuko's shirt rode up exposing her naked thighs.

"Couldn't help himself, could he? Sick prick. Ah, here are your clothes."

Katara's head rolled back against Kohaku's arm as he bent to grab her water tribe clothes.

 _'Where are you taking me?!'_ Katara shouted in her head as they headed towards the upper decks.

Katara tried to get Kohaku to look at her but he was busy dodging Zuko's men. They made it up onto the main deck before Katara realized who was attacking the ship. Zuko was tied up on the deck, blood dripping down his face from a deep gash on his head.

 _'No! Zuko!'_

Standing over him was his sister Azula.

"Good work, Kohaku. Get the girl on the ship while I take out the trash."

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Zuko shouted and struggled against his bonds.

"Sorry to take your pet Zuzu, but that's what I do. I don't even want her, but I know you do."

"NO! KATARA!"

Kohaku carried her over to the other edge where a metal plank connected the ship to Azula's. Tears welled her eyes as she saw the anguish on Zuko's face. She watched as he threw his head back and fire replaced his voice.

"Z-Zuko…"

Katara was helpless as Kohaku carried her down a flight of stairs. He unlocked her in an identical cell to the one on Zuko's ship.

"Stupid girl."

Katara watch from the cold metal floor as Kohaku walked away from her cell.

 _'Please don't hurt Zuko.'_ Katara thought before losing consciousness.

"ZUKO!" Katara shouted from the floor of her cell. She had to help him, she had to…

Katara looked around and she was in an identical ship to Zuko's. She looked around confused.

 _'Have the past few days been a dream? Did none of that happen?'_

Katara slowly sat up, her world still spinning slightly. Katara looked down at herself. She was still wearing Zuko's shirt and let our a sigh of relief.

 _'It wasn't a dream.'_

"But Zuko!" Katara shouted aloud. She saw someone walk down the stairs that lead to the deck.

"Oh good. Zuzu's play thing is awake." Katara saw Azula's cold smile as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Hm. I thought you would be prettier. Ah, well. As long as it makes Zuko mad that I have you. Although, he may die before he can rescue you. I did leave him alone tied up on his ship…Hm. We'll see."

Katara's heart dropped. Zuko…dead?

"Let me go!" Katara shouted. She lunged for Azula but fell to her knees, her body still not working quite right.

"That was my idea, you know. Kohaku wanted to just convince you to run away with him in the night. Ha. It was my idea to drug you. It was much more devastating for Zuko to watch you be taken.

"Although, I'm sure what to do with you now…. I could use a new servant. Ty Lee and Mai won't brush my hair for me."

Katara pushed herself up and spit at Azula which she dodged with ease. "Ew. That's not very lady like, I guess I'll leave you here until you decide to behave."

Azula turned and walked away. Tears welled in Katara's eyes. What was she going to do now? No one except Zuko knew where she was, and he was likely dead.

 _'Zuko might be dead…'_ Real tears began to pour out of Katara. She grabbed her ball of water tribe clothes from the floor next to her and buried her face in them. They smelled like Zuko's ship. Katara cried until it was dark again.

 _'Zuko…save me.'_


End file.
